hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Discord
Discord is Ares' twin or sister and a daughter of Zeus and Hera and Strife's mother (presumably). Discord often helps Ares in his plans against Hercules. Being a minor goddess, Discord never became important, but as Goddess of discord she did her job well. In addition to becoming a thorn in Xena's side, Ares gave Discord the opportunity to be the Goddess of divine retribution after Nemesis, but she was given her original title back. Discord often assists Ares in his plots against their half-brother Hercules. She was also briefly involved with the conflict against the God of Evil, Dahak. During the Twilight of the Gods, Discord joined the other Olympians in attempting to kill Xena and her daughter Eve, breaking with Ares (who held back because of his feelings for the Warrior Princess) for the first time. Xena, imbued with the power to kill deities, chopped her head off during the final assault on Olympus. Powers and Abilities As an Olympian goddess, Discord possesses the basic Powers and Abilities of the Olympian god, such as immortality, teleportation, fireballs, energy blasts, lightning, shape changes, shots, spells, and telekinesis. His particular power over the discord to plant incompatibility, discord and hatred in the hearts of mortals. Background * In 2005 a new planet was discovered beyond Pluto. Scientists had actually considered naming the planet Xena and its next moon Gabrielle, but instead decided on the name Eris ("discord" or "dispute"). However, the official name of the moon became Dysnomia after the daughter of Eris, the goddess of anarchy, an indirect tribute to Lucy Lawless. Lawless personally thanked the astronomer responsible for this "act of senseless beauty". * Discordia is the Latin name of two Greek goddesses who embodied the concept of conflict: ** Eris is called daughter of Nyx (Night) by Hesiod, but the daughter of Zeus and Hera by Homer. ** Ate (pronounced ah-tee) is a daughter of Eris and Zeus and also called sister of Ares. * In spite of the discord, she wore an outfit of leather strips and transparent fabric that showed a lot of skin on Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys , she was initially given a slightly more modest red-brown velvet suit for Young Hercules , probably since the program is aimed at a younger audience. In some episodes, he returns to his original attire, probably to adapt to production problems. Xena: Warrior Princess ' '''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys '' Young Hercules'' Galería File:YoungHercules_Ares_on_trial.jpg|Discord in "Young Hercules" File:Eris.jpg|In "Married with Fishsticks" Discord 01.jpg|In Young Hercules Discord 02.jpg|In Young Hercules One fowl day 07.jpg|As a Chicken in "One Fowl Day" DiscordYoung hercules.jpg|Discord with Strife in "Ares on Trial" Discord shoot enegfy from his eyes.jpg|In "Two Men and a Baby" Discord Young Hercules..png|Discord, Young Hercules. Discord (Eris).jpg|In "If I Had a Hammer..." aresdiscord.jpg|With Ares Cat figth Aphrodite vs Discord.jpg|cat figth Discord vs Aphrodite Discord Young Hercules.png|Discord,Young Hercules.. Discord-Eris.jpg DiscordYoung hercules.jpg Discord vs Aphrodite.jpg|Discord vs Aphrodite TOTKO gallery 7.jpg TOTKO gallery 3.jpg Apariciones Category:Characters Category:Children of Zeus Category:Olympians Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female